


is this a taboo?

by UrieClouds



Category: brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrieClouds/pseuds/UrieClouds
Summary: winter and brendon are church-childhood friends lots of things go downhill. Will they stay together?





	is this a taboo?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m maddie and this is my first book I’m doing, more specifically a Brendon Urie one hope y’all enjoy and hit the kudos button :)

it was a stormy rainy day in nevada. i was contemplating if i were to go to school or not i mean i didn’t have a choice, if i didn’t get up sooner or later my mom would’ve screamed at me which i didn’t want. so i got up rushed to my closet and got dressed into skinny jeans and a cute fall sweater which i was obsessed with after i got dressed i headed downstairs because i needed breakfast i choose waffles because why not and i ate as fast as i could. i left my house and headed to the bus stop when i arrived there was a boy with hazel brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes in a leather jacket and boy this man was beautiful i coulda sworn he winked at me i think i zoned out because he came to me and said a quick hi without me realizing. he looked confused, i said “hi” because I'm polite and not a bitch to people i mean i could’ve but this boy was actually cute so why not “hi darling you’re very cute”, “oh uh thanks i said hesitantly “names brendon” then he winked at me i was dying at the fact that he called me cute the bus got to us and me and brendon found our seats he sat in the back with his friends Spencer and dallon they all seemed cool to hang out with. after a long day of dumbass school i hopped into bed because i was hella exhausted from everything. a few days later became sunday as known as church day somewhere i did not wanna be i was never really involved with the jesus stuff yknow at school i gotten to know brendon a little more and talked to his friends they were very nice. After service and singing our songs the pastor greeted all the families after he talked to mine i went to find brendon because i needed to see him i had this gut feeling i didn’t know what it was it felt like i was nervous and scared why should i be scared? it was a good feeling though, out of nowhere someone pulled me in the storage closet i was scared because i thought i was being kidnapped i felt their heavy breathing on me and looked up it was brendon. “um brendon what are you doing?” He didn’t answer. He shoved his lips on me, he was a great kisser must i say. He sat me on the table and i felt so great this kiss was very sweet and not messy it felt just right. after a while he unhooked his lips from mine we were in a breathing mess he asked “did you like that sweetheart” and smirked the biggest smirk ever.


End file.
